ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuma
Arrested for a murder. This freedom fighter story started long before he could cast Jutsu’s. He comes from a village that possesses a rare nature and Dojutsu his village was oppressed by their leader giving them poor income and terrible living conditions. Known for their advanced nature. It’s stated that these Men and women are able to create raw crystals from just chakra. These crystals are so raw that these same men and women were enslaved and forced to work. One child Kazuma was the only child from his two parents, he and his family resided somewhere up north. While their living conditions weren't the best his family attempted to make due. Kazuma's young life resided with working and training. A rule was that all those who could master the advanced nature must always be channeling their chakra control in order to produce more crystals which equals more profit. As time progressed the more patience his family and the villagers began to lose until a full-on battle. The villagers are victorious but not for too long. Local police were involved and because many of them killed the leader of the said village the entire population was hindered and arrested. Year 1: Kazuma doesn’t really remember much of his first year inside the walls of the Shinobi. '' ''Year 2: Kazuma meets “ “ She was a recent addition to his village before the onslaught. She was two years older and more proficient in her chakra nature than him. Without being able to practice his nature Kazuma begins reading. ''Abilities ''' source (2).gif '' '''This dōjutsu grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating vision, able to see clearly through any obstruction and from long distances similar to the Byakugan. But unlike the Byakugan this Dojutsu range does not increase tremendously overage. At the same time, the kekkei genkai has the ability to counter other dōjutsu's visual prowess, as it blocked the ability to see chakra and even fool the vision of the "all-seeing" Byakugan. The eyes are known to be aware of reality having an extreme sense of Awareness. Due to illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and/or smell have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring the use of their other senses. These eyes enable him to remain aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. Furthermore, the eyes vision also allows the user to locate and track others by sensing chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, and noticing changes in an individual's chakra. It is also able to sense how many individuals are present. Lastly, the vision has heightened perception and analytical powers, able to comprehend any details they see. '' '' ''Personality Traits '''Brilliant, Calm, Disciplined.' ''Negative '''Vague, Vulnerable, Weak-willed' Power Score People Along the way 14471.jpg Mother Kazuma : Known to be Kazuma's "mother". She lives within Konoha in the time being and now is being transferred to Iwagakure. For only knowing her for about a month now Kazuma has noticed she holds a rare disease within her brain that affects her memory from each day. She believes this is the Kazuma that she raised and he often visits her. ' : ' Caedus.jpg ' : ' Caedus Kagetsu Library Casuals * Events * Fights * Missions * Training * Category:Siri